


Sake, Kitsune Udon and Pregnancy

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Animal Ears, Childbirth, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, Groping, Impregnation, Lactation, Large Breasts, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Stuffing, Sweat, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Having successfully cleared another Singularity, Ritsuka gets into a drunken three way with Tamamo and Musashi. The girls end up impregnated, but both of them are happy about it. Tamamo's always wanted to be a wife and mother, Musashi can indulge in her love of udon, all while showering their master with love from their pregnant bodies. Commission.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Miyamoto Musashi | Saber, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Tamamo-no-Mae | Caster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. After the After Party

With Tamamo-no-Mae and Musashi Miyamoto leading his party, Ritsuka had been successfully able to clear another singularity, this time Shimosa. He returned to Chaleda, triumphant and ready to bask in the glory of maintaining the timeline before preparing for his next mission. Tamamo went ahead of him, alerting the staff that she had prepared something special for them. It was difficult to host a party this far in the frozen north, but that only made the celebrations all the more special.

The room was adorned with victory banners, and lined with food and booze. Mash excused herself to the baths, leaving just the three of them to party. Tamamo picked up one of the large sake bottles, and began pouring it out into small cups for the gathered party. She gave Ritsuka a passing glance, pulling at the edge of her bikini to reveal one of her pink nipples.

“You did a great job leading us out there,” said Tamamo. “Though I feel like my mana is absolutely drained.”

“Taking on such tough enemies can get quite exhausting,” said Musashi. “It feels good to return to one’s home and unwind, with food and drink.”

Ritsuka, still being young, didn’t have the alcohol tolerance of the other two. He downed a few sips, alternating with bar food in between, until he was spouting off his true thoughts to the other two without provocation. They were his Servants, and understood that even his drunken thoughts weren’t to be taken maliciously. He was just a young man, stressed out from the pressure of saving the world and the timeline, while surrounded by beautiful women from across history.

“When you’re attacking like that, I can see right up your skirt. And let me tell ya, so many of them aren’t wearing panties,” said Ritsuka. “How am I not supposed to get a hard-on from that? It’s the middle of battle, but that just makes it hotter, you know.”

“I can’t help it. Panties would get in the way of my tail,” said Tamamo. “A lady must be able to move gracefully.”

“Clothes will get torn. What’s more important is that you win,” said Musashi, already starting to get slightly drunk herself. Tamamo was approaching her limit, enjoying watching the other two.

“Hey, can you two show me who’s bigger?” asked Ritsuka. “With your boobs.”

“Of course, Master,” said the two of them in unison.

They crawled over to each other, pressing their breasts together. Muashi was slightly bigger, but Tamamo had softer, springier skin on her breasts that made them look quite beautiful. Ritsuka, already visibly pitching a tent in his pants, looked over to them and half-slurred a request.

“No, I mean, take off your tops. Push your nipples into each other. Really get them in there,” he said.

Tamamo let her breasts bounce free. Her nipples were a shade of light pink, with hard tips that stood out, already dripping with sweat. Musashi did the same. Hers were cherry blossom pink, and her areolae were noticeably bigger than Tamamo’s. They pushed their breasts together, their tit flesh squeezing and changing shape as they rubbed their tips into each others’ areolae, moaning in pleasure from the hard points pushing into the most sensitive parts of their breasts.

“How do you like this, Master?” asked Tamamo.

“I’m starting to get wet...” said Musashi. “Your tits are pretty good, Tamamo.”

“Master, come over here and whip out your dick,” said Tamamo. “What’s a little post-victory celebration without some fucking among friends?”

Ritsuka approached the two Servants, and unzipped his pants, dropping them to the floor to reveal his hard cock. He was drunk, so he wasn’t sure how well he’d be able to keep it going. The size of it was impressive for a boy his age, with a sizable girth and a real heaviness to his balls that showed they were densely packed with mana-filled semen. Exactly the sort of thing a Servant wanted. He squeezed his cock between Tamamo and Musashi’s breasts, the length of his shaft being rubbed on both sides by four hard nipples.

“I can feel it throbbing between my breasts,” said Tamamo. “This is a nice cock.”

“As expected from our Master. Let’s have some fun with this,” said Muashi.

Tamamo and Musashi squeezed their breasts together, rubbing them along the length of his shaft. Ritsuka throbbed between them, feeling the softness and stickiness of their sweaty breasts all the way to his balls. He let out several grunts, his face turning red as the girls watched his shaft disappear into their deep cleavage. He was so pent up and turned on from spending several days on the battlefield that it didn’t take long before he blew his load between their tits.

“Gonna cum!” he said.

A hot, sticky load of spunk was deposited in the middle of their cleavage. Ritsuka fell onto his back as the girls pulled apart their breasts, watching his cum drip, the strands pulling outward from between their breasts. Tamamo playfully licked her Master’s semen off Musashi’s chest, rolling her tongue around Musashi’s nipples, teasing them so they stayed perfectly hard. Musashi returned the favor, groping Tamamo’s chest and scooping up cum onto her fingers, which she seductively licked off in front of her master.

As his semen traveled down their throats, the girls felt their wombs start to pulse. They wanted to take his dick deeper inside them. This was just the start. It wouldn’t be enough for him to merely titfuck them. They wanted to ride his dick until it couldn’t get hard anymore. They stripped down until they were completely naked, and rushed over to Ritsuka, his still-hard dick dripping with the last spurts of his first load.

Musashi placed her mouth on his tip, slurping away at the cum.

“That’s not fair!” said Tamamo. “I wanted to suck his shaft. Oh well, I’ll enjoy your big balls.”

Tamamo opened her mouth, gently sucking on her Master’s testicles. She massaged them with her tongue, rolling them around in her cheeks to draw out more of that fine semen. Musashi’s head moved up and down his dick, slurping and rolling her tongue around the glans and the shaft. She didn’t want to let a single drop of cum go to waste, making sure that his knob was fully polished with her tongue. The salty flavor of his semen went down her throat, her wet pussy hungering to stick it deep inside.

The room was filled with slurping sounds, the girls’ lewd play growing even more bold and shameless. Da Vinci peeked in at them from the other side of the door, and let them be. It was always more fun to watch these things than to join in. She knew where this would be going if it continued, and was eager to have it reach its natural conclusion. Just as she closed the door, Ritsuka blew a second load, this time going directly into Muashi’s mouth. She let out a surprised gasp, pulling her mouth away from his dick.

“Wow, you came a lot,” she said, showing him her white tongue. “My stomach is loving this, but I’d love it even more in my womb. I know you’re still hard, so come on. Let’s do something fun and interesting. My pussy’s eager to be plowed.”

“You got to suck him off. I get a go at his dick first,” said Tamamo. She positioned herself on her back, spreading her legs and using her fingers to open up her pink pussy. The insides were dripping wet, and her hard clit was ready to be rubbed by Ritsuka’s turgid shaft. “Come on, Master. Knock me up like I know you want to. Make me into a naughty mother with your hard rod.”

“Tamamo...” said Ritsuka, his dick throbbing from her words. “Of course!”

Ritsuka’s glans rubbed against Tamamo’s wet slit, getting a clear look at her pink bush. It was as soft and fluffy as her tail, which was swinging back and forth underneath Tamamo. She was now starting to get tipsy herself, her face flushed bright red. She was incredibly wet, making it easy for Ritsuka to slide into her with a single thrust, his dick sinking deep inside Tamamo’s wet insides.

The folds of her pussy rubbed against him, massaging his peeled-back cock. As Ritsuka’s uneven thrusts, going slow and fast at alternate speeds, rocked inside her, Tamamo’s breasts shook back and forth. Ritsuka’s eyes trailed her nipples, following them as they turned into a pink blur. Musashi watched them from the side, teasing her own pussy with her fingers. She wanted some of that action, too.

“How is it inside me, Master?” asked Tamamo.

“It feels amazing... it’s even better than rubbing your tail,” said Ritsuka.

“You flatter me,” said Tamamo. “Get that dick of yours up again! You have to cum inside me!”

Rituska leaned down and kissed Tamamo. They extended their tongues, crossing them with each other as their lips were brought closer together. They smelled the sake on each others’ breath, the smell of alcohol almost throwing them off their humping. Tamamo hugged Rituska from behind, pulling him closer to her. His dick went deeper inside her, until it was close to her womb. Once he blew his load again, his semen would go right where Tamamo was hoping.

“My womb’s all ready for your spunk...” said Tamamo. “Not to charge my magic, but to make me a mother. I’m gonna love being pregnant.”

“And I’m going to love making you pregnant,” said Ritsuka.

He groped her breasts and thrust his dick in one more time. His balls slapped against Tamamo’s skin. They splurted inside her, covering the inside of Tamamo’s pussy with white, sticky cum. It seeped inside her, heading towards her womb as it overflowed and dribbled out from her. Even on his third load, Ritsuka had more than enough semen left in his balls. When he pulled out of Tamamo, he was still hard. His dick was dripping with Tamamo’s love juices and his cum, ready for another round.

Ritsuka collapsed onto the floor. His head was getting dizzy, and he was growing tired from the partying. The only part of him that stood upright was his cock. Musashi crawled towards him, seductively keeping her fingers inside her pussy. She removed them, a trail of love juices rolling down her fingers and thighs, and straddled her Master. She grabbed onto his dick, stroking it in her hands to make sure it was fully erect. She wouldn’t accept anything less inside her.

“Don’t let Tamamo have all the fun,” said Musashi. “I kinda want to be a mother, too. It’s a Japanese woman thing or something. Just use that dick of yours and make me feel good. Look at how wet I already am.”

A drop of pussy juice fell onto Ritsuka’s cock. Musashi lowered herself onto his dick, sliding it inside her pussy. Sensing something warm coiling around his dick, Ritsuka reached his hands around and grabbed onto Musashi’s ass, pushing her all the way down onto his cock. Musashi let out a cute moan as she felt Ritsuka’s hard cock push itself up inside her, throbbing and rock-hard, ready to cum for the fourth time.

“You’re drunk, how is your dick still so good?” asked Musashi.

“Must be magic...” said Ritsuka, looking up at Musashi’s nipples. “Or our bond.”

“I don’t think our bond is you looking at my boobs like you want to suck them,” said Musashi. “But if you want to, pick yourself off the ground first.”

Ritsuka struggled to push himself up. Once he had gotten up, he lunged towards Musashi’s nipples, sucking on them passionately as he continued to thrust his dick inside her. Musashi was being rubbed from the inside, her body jiggling and sweating from every forceful push of his cock. She hadn’t felt this good before. Maybe it was all the food and booze in her stomach, and maybe it was the afterglow of victory. Whatever it was that was making her body hot, she hugged Ritsuka as he kept sucking her tits.

“If you knock me up, be sure to take responsibility,” she said.

“Can do,” said Ritsuka.

His dick was feeling sore after going at it so many times, and he was about to fall asleep. Still, one more thrust of his cock, he shot another hot, creamy load of spunk inside Musashi’s pussy. His cum dribbled back onto his dick as most of it emptied into Musashi’s womb. Ritsuka stayed inside Musashi until he fell limp, at which point the three of them fell asleep in the party room.

Only Tamamo woke up without a hangover the next day. She could handle something like this. The other two only vaguely recalled what had happened the night before. Ritsuka could remember a promise he had made to the two of them, but wasn’t entirely sure what it was. He found out two weeks later. Tamamo and Musashi approached him, grabbing onto his arms.

“We did it, Master. I’m on my way to becoming the perfect wife,” she said. She placed Ritsuka’s hand on her stomach. “When you fucked me at the afterparty, your drunken sperm was amazingly fertile. I’m pregnant. With triplets. My belly’s going to be so big in a few months.”

“I’m... also pregnant with triplets,” said Musashi, doing the same. “I don’t mind, though. I’m eating for four now, and that means I can have all the udon that I want! You’re going to pay for it, Master! My appetite is bigger than it’s ever been before!”

“How can it be even bigger?” asked Ritsuka.

“Congratulations,” said da Vinci. “You’ve got a lot of babies to take care of, loverboy.”

Over the next few months, Tamamo and Muashi would start to become visibly pregnant. Their light outfits showed visible bumps in their stomachs, which grew much faster and became much bigger than even the girls had expected. While they were unable to assist in clearing Singularities - and Ritsuka had plenty of other Servants to fill in and take their place - when he wasn’t on a mission, he was tending to them as their pregnancies went further and further along.

Tamamo became even more doting as her belly swelled up. Her breasts became even bigger, her nipples darkening as the children in her womb changed the proportions of her body. Muashi was undergoing similar changes, but she was mostly focused on her growing appetite. At times, Ritsuka thought she was further along in her pregnancy than she already was, her belly stuffed with so much udon that the only way they knew she hadn’t moved into her next trimester was by the after-meal burps.

Musashi’s appetite eventually became too much for the chefs at Chaldea, who asked Ritsuka and his two pregnant Servants to go to another restaurant. One that would have the resources to sate Musashi’s appetite. With Mash wishing them luck, the three of them Rayshifted to a time and place that was said to have all the udon they could eat.


	2. Too Stuffed for Her Swimsuit

They went to the previously-uninhabited island that Ritsuka had visited some time ago. The two Servants had donned their swimsuits, and visited the restaurant the boar piglets had set up. The sign hanging above the restaurant marked it as having All You Can Eat Udon. Musashi’s eyes lit up. She and Tamamo were now in their second trimester, six months in, and their old swimsuits could barely contain their stomachs. For Tamamo, this wasn’t a problem.

Her old swimsuit was a bikini, though her top had grown a little tight. The edges of her darkening areolae were visible, and a few wet spots had appeared. The Servants were already starting to produce milk, though Musashi had milked herself the moment she arrived on the island. She wanted her head and stomach to be clear when she set off for her goal for today. Clearing her own eating record of 634 bowls of udon. That she had eaten that much was impressive on its own, but she felt like she still had some room after she’d done it the first time.

“Fortunately, the resources on this island are plentiful. They seem to spawn from defeating monsters,” said one of the boar piglets. “And both of you are already at your maximum level. Your Master must be quite fond of you.”

“The pregnant bellies give it away,” said another one of the piglets.

“We’ve prepared ten bowls of udon to start, Miss Musashi,” said the third one.

“Ten? That’s nothing,” Musashi said.

Tamamo returned from the woods, her pregnant belly jiggling as she walked, and saw Musashi starting to wolf down the bowls of udon. She held her chopsticks in her hand, moving them at such rapid speed that if Tamamo got in the way, they’d hurt as much as her samurai sword. Musashi cleared five bowls quite quickly. She reached for the glasses of tea and water that had been provided by the piglets, chugging down a sip to refresh herself before asking for more.

Ritsuka and Tamamo enjoyed a picnic on the beach. It was also udon, because that was the only thing that the piglets were making. It tasted good, but there was no way they could eat as much as Musashi was now. Because Tamamo had come along, she wanted the piglets to make it kitsune udon, which they gladly obliged. No matter what kind it was, Muashi could finish a bowl faster than any of them could see.

By the time Musashi had cleared her 100th bowl, her swimsuit was already starting to feel tight. She stunk of sweat and ramen, and was letting out small burps as she tried to clear her stomach to make room for more. Tamamo walked over to her, and pressed her belly up against Musashi’s. Their stomachs had been roughly the same size, both heavy with triplets. Tamamo let out a gasp when she pressed her stomach against Musashi’s, seeing that the curvature and volume of Musashi’s belly had gotten bigger than hers, looking like she was further along in her pregnancy. It also felt much tauter and tighter than Tamamo’s still rather soft baby bump.

“Wow, you’re eating so much you’re bigger than me,” said Tamamo. “You naughty glutton.”

“I’m... just getting started,” said Musashi, catching her breath. “Keep serving them, boar piglets!”

The reached its peak in the afternoon. Musashi had now eaten 361 bowls. Her pregnant belly, overstuffed with udon, was making her swimsuit too tight. She pulled down the shoulders, exposing her breasts. Drops of milk rolled down her breasts, past her outie belly button and onto her thighs. Her stomach was visibly bulging, pushing her backwards from the table. As her swimsuit hit the ground, Tamamo approached her. She placed her hand on Musashi’s stomach, gently rubbing it back and forth. Musashi let out a sigh from Tamamo’s fingers stroking her belly.

“I’m not sure which part of this is the food baby and which are your actual babies,” said Tamamo. “You’re getting so big, and you’re not even close to matching your record. Imagine how fat this is going to make you. Your old kimono won’t fit even after you’ve lost the baby weight.”

“I don’t care about that. I’m in udon heaven...” said Muashi. “More! I have to eat more!”

As she ate through her next 200 or so bowls, Tamamo decided to entertain herself. She spread apart Musashi’s legs, getting a look at her hairy pussy. It wasn’t just sweat from the island sun down there, though the unmistakable sweaty smell was present. All this eating Musashi had been doing was arousing her. Her clit was hard and her pussy was drooling with a sticky love juice, running down her thighs and staining the crotch of her swimsuit. It looked and smelled delicious. Tamamo got down on her knees, taking off her tight bikini top and diving into Musashi’s muff.

“It’ll help you eat if your body is feeling relaxed,” said Tamamo. “Like your naughty cunt. Your juices are so thick I can’t tell if you’re turned on or making your own broth for more udon. This body needs to be taught a lesson before pleasure becomes something it can only associate with food.”

Tamamo traced her tongue across Musashi’s pussy lips, lapping up the juices that had gathered outside. The flavor was thick and salty, a delicious, feminine taste that Tamamo craved more of. She could taste Musashi’s motherly instincts through her pussy juices, and it made Tamamo’s own pussy all the hornier. Her tongue slid past Musashi’s lips, going deep inside her slit as she worked her tongue against the folds.

The beach house was filled with sounds of wet slurping. As Tamamo licked Muashi’s pussy, the dripping, sloppy noises between her legs became just as loud as the sound of Muashi slurping down udon after udon, her belly growing bigger with every bowl. Her stomach was getting so big that her center of gravity at the bar stool was being thrown off, almost making her fall off the chair until Tamamo grabbed onto her ass, helping her find a new position to let her keep eating.

Ritsuka watched from a distance, getting a throbbing hard-on at the sight. Tamamo eagerly licking Musashi’s pussy, while Musashi herself hungrily devoured multiple udon servings at once was an extremely erotic sight. The more Musashi ate, the plumper her belly became. Ritsuka loved pregnant women, but he especially loved the way their bellies looked. Whether it was through food or children, witnessing Musashi making her already gravid stomach even bigger through her endless appetite made him want to assist Tamamo. Her pussy would surely feel even better after her stomach was weighed down with so much food.

As Musashi kept eating, Tamamo licked all over her body. She moved her tongue across her bulging, sweating stomach. Her tongue licked past her belly button, traveling all the way up to her cleavage until she reached Musashi’s breasts. Tamamo wrapped her lips around Musashi’s nipples, sucking and tugging at them while Musashi devoured her bowls of udon, the supply of noodles never ending. Tamamo licked and massaged her breasts, until a drop of white, sticky breast milk fell from her nipples. Tamamo sucked it up, and her own chest began to lactate.

“Your milk is delicious,” said Tamamo. “Master, I know you’ve been rock-hard when you’ve been watching us. Musashi won’t be able to handle these last few bowls by herself. Come over here and help us out, won’t you?”

Ritsuka pulled down his swim trunks, exposing his throbbing hard-on. His foreskin had been pulled back, showing off his red glans and thick, rigid shaft. His balls were packed full of mana, ready to be pumped into Musashi’s stuffed and pregnant body. He asked Musashi to turn around in her chair and spread her legs, giving him a full view of her wet and dripping pussy. Musashi didn’t mind, adjusting her position as she kept eating.

The sun was starting to set, and Musashi had reached her 620th bowl of udon. For the past hundred bowls, Ritsuka had been burying his cock deep inside Musashi’s pussy, holding onto her belly as he thrust inside her. Her pussy juice were tight and sticky, coiling around his dick and squeezing it tightly. As Musashi ate more, her belly expanded outward, wobbling and jiggling with even the slightest movement. Most of the weight was clearly coming from the udon instead of her three babies. She had ceased eating for them and began eating for herself a long while ago. She alternately slurped and moaned, her lust and appetite being sated by udon and dick.

Her stomach was taut and fuller than it had ever been. Ritsuka was now handling her chopsticks for her between thrusts, helping to get the udon into her mouth. Tamamo helped out when their Master wanted to focus more on fucking her, helping to burn off some of the massive amount of calories she’d eaten, but not diminishing her appetite at all. Tamamo’s groans were a mixture of the weight of fullness and the pleasure of sex, wavering between the two as she held onto her round, overly swollen stomach. She looked like she was in her third trimester, or perhaps even overdue, with how much she’d eaten.

“I’ve eaten so much...” said Musashi. “My ass is itching.”

“Master, you take in the pussy, I’ll soothe her asshole,” said Tamamo. “It’s the only part of her body I haven’t tasted.”

“You can beat your record, Musashi. I know you can do it,” said Ritsuka. “Your pussy feels amazing when it’s full.”

“Thank you, Master,” said Musashi.

Tamamo grabbed onto Musashi’s ass cheeks, spreading them apart to get a good look at her puckering pink anus. The smell of sweat and udon had gathered in her ass cleavage, giving it a particularly ripe smell that made Tamamo’s nose tingle. She dove in, licking Musashi's butthole with passionate swirls of her tongue, running it through the ridges and folds of the samurai’s backside. Musashi shivered in delight as Tamamo’s warm saliva coated her ass, making her stomach feel slightly more at ease. The boar piglets had been keeping a counter. She was at her previous record of 634 bowls.

Musashi patted her stomach, full of udon and several shots of her Master’s cum, fired into her over the course of her eating. “Master, I’m so full...” said Musashi. “I don’t know if I can eat another one.” Musashi leaned over the next few bowls set before her. Drops of milk fell from her breasts into the bowl, adding a touch of sweet to the broth that hadn’t been there before. Musashi tried it, and found her appetite suddenly restored.

“Breast milk udon tastes pretty good...” she said.

“I’ve got an even better idea,” said Ritsuka. “Hold on for a moment.” He pulled his hard cock, coated with semen and pussy juice, out of Musashi. It was still hard. He got up one of the stools, positioning his dick over a bowl of udon. Drops of Musashi’s own pussy juice fell into the bowl, adding a layer of her own taste to the broth. Ritsuka stroked his dick, rubbing it easily to orgasm from the natural lubrication Musashi had provided.

When he came, drops of white-hot semen fell from his dick, splattering across the bowl. “Of course. Bukkake udon!” said Musashi. “It’s delicious and full of mana!” Seeing Musashi’s face light up made Ritsuka’s erection return. He slid his cock back inside Musashi, and grabbed the chopsticks to lift a helping of noodles, covered in his own cum, towards her mouth. He thrust inside her while Tamamo licked her ass, pushing her stomach to the absolute limit of what it could hold.

Musashi finished her 635th bowl. Her mana was restored immediately, having consumed her master’s cum with the final bowl. She couldn’t eat another bite. Her stomach was so full she felt like she would burst if she ate another one. She couldn’t even move from her seat. So she laid back, letting her Master happily thrust inside her wet pussy that smelled of udon, enjoying the thrustings of his dick making her stomach and breasts wobble, sending drops of udon-smelling sweat and breast milk everywhere.

“My belly is so full... but so happy...” said Musashi. “Thank you... Master...”

“You look really sexy when you’re stuffed,” said Ritsuka. “A big belly looks great on you.”

“The way it shakes and wobbles is erotic. I wonder if it’s going to go your boobs or your ass,” said Tamamo. She went back to licking Musashi’s butthole as Ritsuka slowly thrust inside her. With every slow, careful thrust, Musashi’s overstuffed stomach jiggled. Ritsuka could see the girth of every noodle packed inside her belly, stretching it along with her womb to a stomach so big she’d have to be carried back to Chaldea.

“I’m gonna cum!” said Ritsuka. “Your belly is pressing down on me. It’s so tight and sticky.”

“Me too...” groaned Musashi. “I can feel it shaking around in my stomach. The babies are going to be so well fed with all this ramen. And your cum, papa.”

Hearing that made Ritsuka give a single, powerful thrust deep into Musashi’s pussy. He reached her womb, spraying a huge load inside her pussy. It dripped out, falling onto the chair and staining her thighs with cum. Musashi’s belly wobbled. She held onto it, rubbing and massaging it, tweaking at her navel to get something inside her. It wasn’t a moan. Musashi had already came, and felt her pussy tighten up, then relax. This feeling was coming from the pit of her stomach.

Just as her orgasm wound down, Musashi let out a huge, udon-smelling burp from the depths of her guts. The smell was ripe and brothy, but Ritsuka felt his cock start to get hard when it wafted towards his nose. Musashi patted her stomach, letting out another, slightly smaller burp. “That’s better,” she said. “Let’s head back to the base. I’ve got a few more kinds of udon I want to try for dinner tonight.”

“How do you still have room?” asked Tamamo.

“This is just lunch. You know that my kids have just as big an appetite as I do,” said Musashi, patting her stomach. She wasn’t able to squeeze back into her swimsuit, and instead chose to walk across the beach naked, heading towards where the Rayshift would take them back home.

“Pretty impressive how she can carry that weight around on her belly,” said Tamamo, watching Musashi’s belly, now much bigger than hers, wobble as she carefully stepped across the hot sands of the beach. “Once my kids are fully grown, I’ll be carrying something just as big.”

She grabbed her Master by the wrist, placing his hand on her stomach. “After dinner, let’s fuck some more. Our babies need their exercise.”

The record Musashi set has yet to be broken.


	3. Take Responsibility

More time had passed. It was now nine months into Musashi and Tamamo’s pregnancies. They were only days away from giving birth. Their bellies were enormous, so big that their usual clothes had to be left open at all times to accommodate them. Musashi’s appetite had only gotten bigger, and Tamamo’s motherly instincts had gotten more overt. When the Servants weren’t having the doctors check on their babies’ progress or milking their breasts, they were fucking. Ritsuka’s dick could barely handle how horny they were.

“I was thinking,” said Tamamo. “Why don’t we spice up our bedroom life with some fun roleplay?”

“Ah, modern day Japanese school uniforms,” said Musashi. “I’ve been interested in trying one of those. Though I don’t know if I’d be fully able to squeeze into one with my belly like this.”

“We don’t need to,” said Tamamo. “Master, what do you think?”

Ritsuka’s dick was already visibly making a bulge in his pants at the thought of the idea. “I’ll go ask about the costumes!” he said. “This is going to be so hot.”

Why Chaleda had an empty classroom in it was nobody’s business. Tamamo had convinced the staff to let them borrow it. It looked like a Japanese high school room, with all the signs that made it look authentic. Ritsuka was sitting at the classroom desk, looking at the files of all the female Servants he had summoned. There were so many of them he could barely keep track by this point.

The door to the classroom opened. Tamamo and Musashi were wearing the Fuyuki High School uniform. Tamamo’s ears and tail stood out, but not as much as their bellies. Several buttons on the shirt couldn’t be closed, leaving their pregnant stomachs fully exposed. They were so big and heavy that Tamamo and Musashi placed them on the teacher’s desk once they had shut the door behind them.

“Mr. Fujimaru,” said Tamamo. “We’d like to talk to you.”

“What is it, girls?” asked Ritsuka, looking up and starting to get into his character.

“We can’t help it. We’re young and horny. So much we didn’t think about the consequences, and look at us now,” said Musashi, rubbing her hands across her belly. “We’re almost due, and there’s no way our parents or the school board will accept this.”

“But we trust you,” said Tamamo. “We’re both carrying triplets, and we want to give them a safe home. Can you help us?”

“I’d be glad to help my students,” said Ritsuka. “But if you girls are that horny, surely you wouldn’t mind if I explored your bodies. It’s not like you can get any more pregnant.”

“Of course, Mr. Fujimaru,” said Musashi. “We’ve been so worried we haven’t had time to milk ourselves.” She placed her hands on her breasts, massaging them as splotches of milk started to appear on our uniforms. “And our fat, pregnant tits are swollen with mother’s milk that we absolutely need to get out.”

“I’ll help with that,” said Ritsuka. He stood up from his desk and unzipped his pants, exposing his hard cock. “I love pregnant women. Even if they are my students. Why don’t you bring those baby bumps over here and rub them against my cock?”

“Yes, sir,” said Tamamo and Musashi.

Tamamo and Musashi reached for some oil from the desk, squirting it onto their hands and rubbing it over their bellies. The oil warmed them, making their round, overly large stomachs glisten in the light of the classroom. Their teacher’s dick slid between them, being brushed on both sides by their belly buttons. It felt so squishy, their firm bellies filled with his children rubbing against him on each side. It was incredible. Ritsuka let out a little moan, looking up the faces of the girls as his dick slid between.

“I can’t believe how big your bellies are,” he said.

“And whose fault do you think that is?” asked Tamamo. “You’re quite virile.”

Ritsuka pulled his dick back into the valley of their stomachs, their words as pleasing to him as their warm and oiled skin. After a few more thrusts, he blew his first load onto their bellies. His cum mixed with the oil, making them smell quite erotic. They were already sweaty, and seeing him orgasm had made their pussies tingle and their nipples become hard.

“You came all over my belly,” said Musashi.

Tamamo scooped a fingerful of cum off her stomach, licking it seductively. She stuck out her tongue, letting the drop of cum fall into her mouth before loudly gulping it down. “Delicious. Fresh semen. The babies love it, too.” She could feel them kicking as a small burst of mana filled her body from the fresh jizz. 

On the front of their school uniforms, wet splotches were starting to blot through the fabric. Their breasts, full of milk that needed to be squeezed out, were leaking onto their tops.

“Now our uniforms are all dirty,” said Musashi.

“Guess we’ll have to take them off,” said Tamamo. “We’ll leave the skirts on.”

Rituska’s cock became erect once again at their suggestion. Their breasts, which had gone up several cup sizes over the past few months, flopped out onto their sweaty skin, sending drops of breast milk flying everywhere. The two girls placed their hands on the edge of the desk, presenting their asses to their teacher. They removed their panties, exposing their dripping wet pregnant pussies. No foreplay was needed. Ritsuka could slide his dick into them right now.

Without hesitation, he went for Musashi first. Her wet pussy eagerly accepted his cock, taking it into her folds. Rituska rubbed her belly with one of his hands, and used the other one to finger Tamamo. His fingers easily slipped inside her, moving around and feeling her folds. He knew she’d stay wet no matter how long she waited for him. He still wanted her to feel good while he pounded Musashi. Tamamo watched in amazement as his dick slid in and out of her, Musashi’s body flushing bright red as she moaned. Her voice echoed across the empty classroom.

“Your dick feels so good!” said Musashi. “I ate so many bowls of udon before I came here, and I’m still hungry. I won’t be satisfied until my belly is full of your hot, sticky cum! It’s my favorite meal.”

“No wonder your belly looks like it’s about to burst,” said Ritsuka, tweaking her navel. “I’m surprised your stomach can hold so much. A proud warrior like you, walking around with three babies in her stomach, and you’re still as hungry for food and sex as when I first met you. You’re going to be a lewd mother.”

“Well, they have a lewd father,” said Musashi.

Ritsuka picked up the pace of his thrusting, going deeper inside Musashi. Her pussy folds felt even better, and she was wetter than she had ever been before. The weight of her pregnant belly pressing against his dick was so tight that it made her already tight pussy feel incredibly warm. With every thrust inside Musashi, he felt like he was going to cum and cum hard. He wanted to give the babies inside her a gift from their father. Or Musashi’s teacher, as he was in this moment.

“Are you sure a student like you can raise these children?” asked Ritsuka.

“I’ve always wanted to be a mother,” said Tamamo. “I’ll give birth and raise them and breastfeed them. I’ll be glad to do it, Mr. Fujimaru.”

“As long as you take responsibility for being such horny students,” said Ritsuka.

He moved his hands upwards towards Muasahi’s breasts. His hard cock pumped inside her, making her breasts and belly jiggle seductively. Tamamo felt like she could cum just from watching them. As Rituska reached his second orgasm, he squeezed down on Musashi’s breasts. Jets of white milk went flying from her tits, splattering across the classroom desk as Ritsuka’s dick shot its white-hot load inside her. Cum overflowed from her pussy as her hard, dark nipples dripped onto the desk. Musashi slumped over in pleasure, resting her belly against the desk. A tiny squirt trickled between her legs.

“That feels so good...” Musashi said.

“Do me next,” said Tamamo. “You’ve had your fingers in my pussy, but I want your hard, fat dick. Give it to this naughty mom!”

Tamamo’s pussy was even wetter and slimier than Musashi’s. As soon as Ritsuka slid it in, he felt himself almost reaching Tamamo’s womb. He slowly started to thrust inside her, making her belly and breasts shake. When his cock pushed deeper inside her, Tamamo’s tail waved back and forth, brushing against his nose. He could smell the pheromones, kitsune and human alike, coming off her body as she welcomed him into her warm folds. Tamamo moaned loudly and lewdly, wanting the Chaleda staff in the hall to hear.

“It was a good idea to get drunk that night,” said Tamamo. “I knew you’d knock me up, Master. And look at me now. Bent over on the desk while you’re railing my pregnant pussy. It’s everything I’ve dreamed of.”

“You’re so sexy, Tamamo,” said Ritsuka, stroking her belly as her breasts dripped milk. “You look so erotic when you’re about to become a mother. Even your ass has gotten fatter these past months.”

“I need a good pair of birthing hips,” said Tamamo, rubbing her ass against his torso. “You can go harder. The babies can take it.”

Musashi looked on as Tamamo was pounded by her Master’s cock. Musashi positioned herself on the desk in front of Tamamo, spreading her legs to show off her freshly creampied pussy. Semen was dripping out, creating a sticky, white puddle in front of her that reeked of sex. When she smelled it, Tamamo was turned on even more. Musashi placed her fingers on her lips, spreading them apart and offering Tamamo a second helping of her Master’s cum.

“It’s already dripping all over my belly...” said Tamamo. “But I’ll take more.”

Tamamo licked Musashi’s pussy, slurping out her love juices and the still hot semen from inside her pussy, while Ritsuka went hard on her from behind. The slurping sounds filling the room made Ritsuka want to go harder. He grabbed onto Tamamo’s breasts, groping and fondling them, running his hands from the back to the front. When he reached her nipples, jets of milk squirted out, coating Musashi’s thighs in a sticky white layer of milk. The warm liquid dribbled down her legs, mixing with her pussy juices.

“Mr. Fujimaru, thank you,” said Tamamo. “You fuck really well. Your dick’s so good, I feel like I might... give birth right here.”

“Wait, really?” asked Ritsuka.

“Me, too,” said Musashi, Tamamo’s head licking the cum and milk off her legs. “The contractions have been getting closer together. Fucking us only made them shorter.”

Ritsuka hugged Tamamo from behind, pushing deep inside her. His Servants might be giving birth soon. He wanted to finish this up as soon as he could. Grabbing onto Tamamo’s ass, he pumped his dick inside her, slapping his balls against her sweaty thighs. Tamamo moaned loudly as his thick cock spread her open, plunging into her deepest parts with a piston-like thrusting. Ritsuka playfully slapped Tamamo’s ass, the jiggling of her butt spreading to her pussy, and his dick inside.

“I’m gonna cum!” he said.

“I can feel it in my pussy!” said Tamamo. “Fuck, this is so good! I love pregnant sex!”

Ritsuka’s dick splurted another helping of hot, sticky semen inside Tamamo. It dripped down her legs as Tamamo squirted onto the front of the teacher’s desk. Musashi got down onto the floor, and helped lick the lines of milk falling from Tamamo’s nipples, cleaning her up as best they could after an intense round of sex. Tamamo had playfully drank from her breasts so many times, but she hadn’t returned the favor nearly as much.

“Your milk is delicious,” said Musashi. “I can taste motherhood.”

“Drink as much as you want until your stomach’s full,” said Tamamo. “No matter how many times a day I milk myself, they’re always fuller than before.”

Musashi wrapped her lips around Tamamo’s dark nipple and started sucking hard, tugging and pulling at her breasts to drink the sweet milk within. As she did this, Tamamo massaged Musashi’s breasts. The two of them leaked milk all over each other’s bodies and the floor of the classroom, filling the air with a sugary scent that Ritsuka loved. Cum, sweat, pussy juice and milk had all mixed together to give the room the incense of sex, a lewd smell that existed in just this moment.

Ritsuka approached both of them, and placed his hands on their big bellies. They had grown so much over nine months.

“You two have never looked more beautiful than you have now,” said Ritsuka.

“You flatter me,” said Tamamo. “The best part of being a mother is right now. Everything about this feels so good. Is it true? Does my body have a certain glow about it during pregnancy?”

“Absolutely,” said Ritsuka. “And Musashi, I can’t stop staring at your belly.”

“I love stuffing myself with udon, but it isn’t the same as having it grow with your children, Master,” said Musashi, rubbing her stomach. “I’m going to miss this big, pregnant belly. I was able to eat so much and nobody batted an eye.”

“It did cut into our food expenses a bit...” said Ritsuka. “But it’s worth it for the babies inside you.”

“Thank you,” said Musashi.

Ritsuka was cleaning his dick and zipping up his pants when his Servants, mostly naked and coming down from an orgasmic high, looked to him and spoke in unison.

“My water broke!” they said.

They were rushed to the hospital room, where Ritsuka and Mash watched them give birth. Musashi had a more difficult time of it, while Tamamo seemed unusually at ease. Their swollen bellies became saggy as two pairs of triplets were born on the spot. Tamamo’s all had fox ears and tails like her own, being part kitsune. Musashi’s looked more like her. Tamamo’s were three girls, while Musashi’s were three boys.

Ritsuka hadn’t been fully prepared to witness the sight of the babies emerging from the spot where, only a few hours ago, he had been fucking them hard in cosplay. Once Tamamo recovered, she looked at Ritsuka with a knowing gleam in her eye. Musashi, as much as she was hesitant to admit it, agreed with her.

“Master, this is just the start of our family,” said Tamamo. “When I want to be a wife and mother, I plan on having way more than three kids. I don’t need to convince you to get drunk to give me more babies. You were sporting an erection during my entire pregnancy, you perverted father.”

“I did like how my appetite was bigger... and how I felt hornier,” said Musashi. “It’s a warrior’s duty to make sure the next generation lives on, so if you want me to sire more of your children, I’ll gladly do so.”

Ritsuka couldn't be happier.


End file.
